Historically, the lithium-ion battery was evolved from the rechargeable “lithium metal battery” that uses lithium (Li) metal as the anode and a Li intercalation compound (e.g. MoS2) as the cathode. Li metal is an ideal anode material due to its light weight (the lightest metal), high electronegativity (˜3.04 V vs. the standard hydrogen electrode), and high theoretical capacity (3,860 mAh/g). Based on these outstanding properties, lithium metal batteries were proposed 40 years ago as an ideal system for high energy-density applications.
Due to some safety concerns of pure lithium metal, graphite was later implemented as an anode active material in place of the lithium metal to produce the current lithium-ion batteries. The past two decades have witnessed a continuous improvement in Li-ion batteries in terms of energy density, rate capability, and safety. However, the use of graphite-based anodes in Li-ion batteries has several significant drawbacks: low specific capacity (theoretical capacity of 372 mAh/g as opposed to 3,860 mAh/g for Li metal), long Li intercalation time (e.g. low solid-state diffusion coefficients of Li in and out of graphite and inorganic oxide particles) requiring long recharge times (e.g. 7 hours for electric vehicle batteries), inability to deliver high pulse power, and necessity to use pre-lithiated cathodes (e.g. lithium cobalt oxide, as opposed to cobalt oxide), thereby limiting the choice of available cathode materials. Further, these commonly used cathode active materials have a relatively low lithium diffusion coefficient (typically D˜10−16-10−11 cm2/sec). These factors have contributed to one major shortcoming of today's Li-ion batteries—a moderate energy density (typically 150-220 Wh/kgcell) but extremely low power density (typically <0.5 kW/kg).
Supercapacitors are being considered for electric vehicle (EV), renewable energy storage, and modern grid applications. The supercapacitors typically operate on using porous electrodes having large surface areas for the formation of diffuse double layer charges. This electric double layer capacitance (EDLC) is created naturally at the solid-electrolyte interface when voltage is imposed. This implies that the specific capacitance of an EDLC-type supercapacitor is directly proportional to the specific surface area of the electrode material, e.g. activated carbon. This surface area must be accessible by the electrolyte and the resulting interfacial zones must be sufficiently large to accommodate the EDLC charges.
This EDLC mechanism is based on ion adsorption on surfaces of an electrode. The required ions are pre-existing in a liquid electrolyte and do not come from the opposite electrode. In other words, the required ions to be deposited on the surface of a negative electrode (anode) active material (e.g., activated carbon particles) do not come from the positive electrode (cathode) side, and the required ions to be deposited on the surface of a cathode active material do not come from the anode side. When a supercapacitor is re-charged, local positive ions are deposited close to a surface of a negative electrode with their matting negative ions staying close side by side (typically via local molecular or ionic polarization of charges). At the other electrode, negative ions are deposited close to a surface of this positive electrode with the matting positive ions staying close side by side. Again, there is no exchange of ions between an anode active material and a cathode active material.
In some supercapacitors, the stored energy is further augmented by pseudo-capacitance effects due to some local electrochemical reactions (e.g., redox). In such a pseudo-capacitor, the ions involved in a redox pair also pre-exist in the same electrode. Again, there is no exchange of ions between the anode and the cathode.
Since the formation of EDLC does not involve a chemical reaction or an exchange of ions between the two opposite electrodes, the charge or discharge process of an EDLC supercapacitor can be very fast, typically in seconds, resulting in a very high power density (typically 2-8 kW/Kg). Compared with batteries, supercapacitors offer a higher power density, require no maintenance, offer a much higher cycle-life, require a very simple charging circuit, and are generally much safer. Physical, rather than chemical, energy storage is the key reason for their safe operation and extraordinarily high cycle-life.
Despite the positive attributes of supercapacitors, there are several technological barriers to widespread implementation of supercapacitors for various industrial applications. For instance, supercapacitors possess very low energy densities when compared to batteries (e.g., 5-8 Wh/kg for commercial supercapacitors vs. 20-40 Wh/Kg for the lead acid battery and 50-100 Wh/kg for the NiMH battery). Modern lithium-ion batteries possess a much higher energy density, typically in the range of 150-220 Wh/kg, based on the cell weight.
Secondary batteries based on various charge-discharge principles other than lithium ions have been proposed. Among them, some attention has been paid to aluminum secondary batteries based on the deposition-dissolution reaction of aluminum (Al) at the anode. Aluminum has a high ionization tendency and is capable of three-electron redox reactions, which can potentially enable an aluminum battery to deliver a high capacity and high energy density.
The abundance, low cost, and low flammability of Al, and its ability to undergo three-electron redox imply that rechargeable Al-based batteries could in principle offer cost-effectiveness, high capacity and safety. However, the rechargeable Al batteries developed over the past 30 years have failed to make it to the marketplace. This has been likely due to problems such as cathode material disintegration, low cell discharge voltage (e.g. 0.55V), a capacitive behavior without a discharge voltage plateau (e.g. 1.1-0.2 V), and short cycle life (typically <100 cycles) with rapid capacity decay (by 26-85% over 100 cycles), low cathode specific capacity, and low cell-level energy density (<50 Wh/kg).
For instance, Jayaprakash reports an aluminum secondary battery that shows a discharge curve having a plateau at 0.55 V [Jayaprakash, N., Das, S. K. & Archer, L. A. “The rechargeable aluminum-ion battery,” Chem. Commun. 47, 12610-12612 (2011)]. A rechargeable battery having an output voltage lower than 1.0 volt has a limited scope of application. As a point of reference, alkaline battery has an output voltage of 1.5 volts and a lithium-ion battery has a typical cell voltage of 3.2-3.8 volts. Furthermore, even with an initial cathode specific capacity as high as 305 mAh/g, the energy storage capability of the cathode is approximately 0.55 V×305 mAh/g=167.75 Wh/kg based on the cathode active material weight alone (not based on the total cell weight). Thus, the cell-level specific energy (or gravimetric energy density) of this Al—V2O5 cell is approximately 167.75/3.6=46.6 Wh/kg (based on the total cell weight).
(As a point of reference, a lithium-ion battery having a lithium iron phosphate (LFP) as the cathode active material (having a theoretical specific capacity of 170 mAh/g) delivers an output voltage of 3.2 volts and an energy storage capability of 3.2 V×170 mAh/g=544 Wh/kg (based on the LFP weight only). This cell is known to deliver a cell-level energy density of approximately 150 Wh/kg. Thus, there is a reduction factor of 544/150=3.6 to convert a cathode active material weight-based energy density value to a total cell weight-based energy density value in this battery system.)
As another example, Rani reports an aluminum secondary battery using a lightly fluorinated natural graphite as the cathode active material having an output voltage varying from 0.2 volts to 1.1 volts [Rani, J. V., Kanakaiah, V., Dadmal, T., Rao, M. S. & Bhavanarushi, S. “Fluorinated natural graphite cathode for rechargeable ionic liquid based aluminum-ion battery,” J. Electrochem. Soc. 160, A1781-A1784 (2013)]. With an average voltage of approximately 0.65 volts and a discharge capacity of 225 mAh/g, the cell delivers an energy storage capability of 0.65×225=146.25 Wh/kg (of the cathode active material weight only) or cell-level specific energy of 146.25/3.6=40.6 Wh/kg (based on the total cell weight).
As yet another example, Lin, et al. reports an aluminum-graphite foam cell that exhibits a plateau voltage near 2 volts and an output voltage of 70 mAh/g [Lin M C, Gong M, Lu B, Wu Y, Wang D Y, Guan M, Angell M, Chen C, Yang J, Hwang B J, Dai H., “An ultrafast rechargeable aluminum-ion battery,” Nature. 2015 Apr. 16; 520 (7547):325-8]. The cell-level specific energy is expected to be approximately 70×2.0/3.6=38.9 Wh/kg. As a matter of fact, Lin, et al. has confirmed that the specific energy of their cell is approximately 40 Wh/kg.
Clearly, an urgent need exists for new aluminum secondary battery cathode materials that provide proper discharge voltage profiles (having a high average voltage and/or a high plateau voltage during discharge), high specific capacity at both high and low charge/discharge rates (not just at a low rate), and long cycle-life. Hopefully, the resulting aluminum battery can deliver some positive attributes of a supercapacitor (e.g. long cycle life and high power density) and some positive features of a lithium-ion battery (e.g. moderate energy density). These are the main objectives of the instant invention.